Sneaking up the stairs
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: Sequel to Ryan’s letter. You remember that they snuck off to their bedroom after discussing? :D Let’s peek in! fun EO smut


**Sneaking up the stairs**

by RoadrunnerGER

No, I don't own them. (sighs) No such luck. :D

A/N: I was asked via PM to continue Ryan's letter. :D After the initial shock his letter caused, Olivia and Elliot are now trying to relax. :D Have fun. :D

xxx

"It was a clever way to show us a bad report card, but that boy still deserves a thorough dressing down," Elliot said when they entered their bedroom.

Olivia glanced over at him. It had been a completely reasonable remark, but it triggered something in her, that had nothing to do with punishing an insubordinate teenager.

"You know, El, Ryan's not the only one who could do with a dressing down," Olivia replied.

"What?" he frowned at her. "What have I done?"

"You don't have to do anything," she teased, smirking at him. "You can always do with some discipline."

"What?! Why?!" he protested. "What's that good for?!"

"Just consider it a preventive measure," she smirked.

She was about to relieve herself from her work clothes, but stopped to let one hand slide down his right arm. He enjoyed her touch and smiled while he unbuttoned his shirt with the left. Her hand brushed up again and took the shirt's collar to pull it down and from his arms. Then she caressed his right arm again.

Suddenly his smile cracked and fell from his features, as her cuffs closed around his wrist.

"Hey! What's this gonna be?"

"You're getting a _dressing down_!" she smirked, pulling on the cuff. Catching him by surprise she managed to make him bow a bit forward, so that she could close the other half of the metal eight around a bar of the fancy ironwork of their bed's headboard.

"Huh?"

He was too surprised to become angry. A sudden jolt shot through his body, as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. Still he had to bow forward, because the cuff prevented him from straightening up. He felt her fumble with his belt and then she unbuckled it, only to finger open the pant button.

A familiar throbbing started in his loins.

"You know what you're doing?"

"Yup." She knelt down behind him.

Olivia slid his pants and underpants down. Lightly she brushed over his left calf, tickled the hollow of his knee, so that he more or less voluntarily stepped out of the trouser when he tried to get away from her teasing fingers.

"Hey!" he protested, as she smacked his bare bottom with her flat hand.

"A dressing down, remember? Discipline?" she smirked and slapped the other butt cheek, too, a bit harder than the first one.

"Hey!" He tried to turn to her, but the cuff prevented that.

She pushed the pants away and let her hands ever so lightly run up his legs, over his buttocks and rested them on his hips. Then she planted a kiss on his left butt cheek, making him gasp. Next moment he felt her tongue on his lower back, trailing up his spine.

The pressure on his hips increased when she got up again. Then, with a powerful shove, she pushed him onto their bed and with a second blow she forced him onto his back.

"You're quite wild today…"

"Nah… I'm not." She giggled, kneeling on the bed, getting closer and straddling him. She bowed down to kiss him, but just pretended to kiss the lips only to then kiss his forehead instead. He raised his free left hand to caress her cheek and shoulder, but she intercepted his arm and brought it down on the mattress, the wrist between two bars. Before he could react, she had his belt and tied him to the bed.

"Hey! What the hell…?"

He fell silent as she laid one finger over his lips and kissed his forehead again. Elliot squirmed. He felt one of her hands on his chest, barely touching, just tickling the hair which caused him shivers all over his chest, shoulders and back.

Then she was up and gone.

"Hey, Liv! Where're you going?"

"I'm coming right back, honey," she purred. "Just wait right there…"

_As if I have a choice!_

He craned his neck to see her when she returned from the bathroom, the belts of their bathrobes in hand. She came over and sat on the edge of the bed's foot end. One of her fingers trailed over his right shin. It rounded his knee and continued up his outer thigh in a wiggly line, making him moan.

"Oh, c'mon, Olivia. You're just teasing…"

"Which is exactly what I want," she chuckled. "You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I trust you," he replied without second thought.

He had not quite finished his sentence when a loop of one of the robe belts tightened around his ankle. Quickly she twined it around the bedpost and pulled it tight, straightening his leg.

Elliot gasped. This was nothing he would have expected. He never thought of himself as someone who might enjoy bondage games, and he had had no idea that his second wife might enjoy them, either.

"Um… you don't really want to…"

But in this instant she already had his second ankle in another loop and fastened the belt to the other post.

His eyes widened! Now he lay on his back, spread eagled to the bed frame.

"What's that suppose…"

She silenced him with a kiss that started soft and lingering, but became deeper and more demanding, until she forced herself to break away from him.

Once more she got up and left. Time for Elliot to think about just what was happening. He was more than just surprised by Olivia's actions. When she returned this time, she was naked, too. On the edge to his left, she sat down on the bed.

Her hand outstretched, she leaned a bit over to then caress his bound arm. So far just her fingertips trailed over his firm muscles. Her feather light touch caused a burning sensation that rushed not only over his forearm but also up to the shoulders.

Olivia did not intend to go further. She gently took the fingers of his left hand and opened the fist by intertwining her fingers with his, because she knew that there was a ticklish spot right on his hand's palm.

She blew her breath on the palm and heard him sucking in air.

Elliot was surprised. She never had done that before. Well, she never had bound him before, either.

Olivia laid the tip of her index finger on the open palm and moved it in small eights. Then she changed to circles and continued over the heel of the hand.

Once more he drew in a deep steadying breath.

She could not reach his wrist due to the belt, but when she caressed his forearm with fluttering fingers, he gave in to her touch, shuddering.

She advanced to his chest, tickling over the hair and caressing circles on it. Smaller and smaller grew the circles, until only one fingertip brushed over the sensitive skin around his left nipple. He could feel how it hardened and the more she gently rubbed over it, the more it tensed.

And this was not the only part of him that tensed. Even though he tried consciously to relax and to enjoy her game, he could not prevent himself from becoming excited. When she switched from the left to the right nipple, he sighed, knowing what she would do to it.

Now that she worked the right side of his chest with her fingertip, she smirked down at him. He had closed his eyes and surrendered completely to her.

Something was different when now both his nipples were gently caressed. He realized that she had his left between her lips, brushing over the corona with them, just enough to keep it hard. As her nails cautiously bit into the right, her teeth did the same with his left nipple. It sent shudders through his whole body and he felt the excitement change to arousal. Two fingers closed over the right nipple while she sucked on the left. With each suction a new shudder washed over him, and he drew long deep breaths as she continued.

Suddenly she was gone and he hardly realized it, until she already was back. He saw a small box and a bottle in her hands.

"Now we'll really have some fun," she purred, sitting down on the side of the bed and opening the lid of the box.

She spooned a large portion of ice cream out of the box and held it up. Then she let her tongue run over it. The look she had as she licked the ice cream, held more than just joy… pure lust.

With strange amusement she watched him while she tasted the icy cold vanilla flavor. When it was gone, she let her tongue play over the metal of the spoon, grinning down at him.

_Wow! She looks so sexy. I wish she would do that with _me_ already _… _and the little Elliot._

He grinned back up at her.

"Patience, Elliot, patience."

_It's easy for _you_ to say that._

Somehow he had suspected what her next move would be, but it surprised him nevertheless when she spooned more ice cream and put it in the mould of his navel. The sudden coldness made him gasp. More ice cream followed, then she opened the bottle and poured chocolate syrup over the ice cream and his chest.

She grinned mischievously.

"Makes you taste even better."

_Wha__tever. C'mon, do it…_ And Olivia bowed down over him and started to lick up the ice cream. Her tongue followed the line of chocolate over his stomach to his chest and around the nipple.

His breaths accelerated. The feel of the ice cream in combination with her hot tongue put all his senses on overdrive. He started to writhe in his bondage which only encouraged her to spoon ice cream on him again.

A loud thud startled him out of his pleasant agony. His eyes flew open and he stared at Olivia.

"Mom?! Dad?! I'm back home!"

_Ryan,_ Elliot thought. _Damn! _

Olivia got up and padded over to the door to listen, then she hurried to get one of his shirts which covered her as well as a dress.

"I'll be right back," she promised, then she slipped out of the room, just to peek in again, purring, "Don't go away…" Then she was gone

"Olivia! Wait!" he yelled, but she did not come back. "Ummm…"

Raising his head he peered at his vanilla and chocolate covered chest and stomach. His skin still could feel her tongue's touch. And his head was all that he could really move.

More than before he was aware of the bondage. Even as simple as it was… he was perfectly immobilized. And he had not the least desire to be witnessed like that by their son.

There was footfall on the stairs and the hall. When mother and son were passing the master bedroom his heart beat faster. Of course he knew that Olivia would never let him in… but shit happened!

When he heard them argue, still in the hall, he was petrified at the thought of his son deciding that he needed his father's opinion… and going to search for him… and bursting through the bedroom door…! To find him like _that_!

He shivered, this time with a strange sort of fear, and yet it aroused him. It almost felt like the heating knowledge caused by doing something forbidden when he was a teenager, getting him into the nicest bit of trouble he ever was in (in hindsight) when he and Kathy had enough inept fun to let Maureen result from it.

Suddenly a clicking noise alerted him. Anxiously he stared at the door, where the handle was pressed down.

_No! No, no, no… stay outside…!_

He heard Olivia reprimand Ryan, but only by the sound, he could not understand what she said. Then the voices became more distanced when both went into Ryan's room. He let his head sink back into the pillow in relief. From there he could still hear his wife and son argue. It was quite the heated argument. Certainly Olivia gave him hell because of the letter he had left them.

The melting ice cream was trickling down Elliot's side. It tickled.

_C'mon, Liv,_ he thought. _You can reprimand him later… now let's finish what we've started._

Her previous actions as well as his position aroused him. Right now he felt cheated because she ran away, leaving him to deal with his feelings alone. Of course he could understand why she did it, but he dreaded that she would not be in the mood to continue once she was back.

A door was slamming shut, then he heard her steps and a moment later she slipped back into their bedroom, locking the door. She stopped not far away from it and shrugged the shirt off of her shoulders. A mischievous grin broke her features and made her eyes sparkle.

"Liv?" he pleaded. "Can you release me?"

"Why should I?" she replied and her grin grew even broader. "I'm not through with you."

His eyes widened and he strained against the bonds.

That made her chuckle.

"I should have done that when I first had the idea…" she mumbled as she climbed back on the bed. "Maybe Ryan would not be our only child."

"Why… haven't you?" he gasped.

She shrugged. "I guess I was scared," she admitted. "But tonight I felt like doing it. You don't mind, do you?"

Strangely not finding his voice, all he could do was shake his head and he gasped once more when she bowed and licked the syrup from his chest. His right nipple was her next target. She teased it with her teeth, the other with her fingers again.

"Oooohhh…! Liiiiv!"

She straddled him, bowing deep over him, covering his face with kisses. Then she continued down his neck and over his shoulders, until she reached his chest again.

His breaths were deep but accelerated. She was pushing him up on the crown of a wave of passion. When she felt him shiver and saw him strain at the bonds once more, she got up and off the bed. He did not seem to notice her leaving.

But he certainly felt what she did next: pouring more of the syrup over him, from his navel down his pelvis and thighs and onto his crotch.

His eyes flew open. For a moment she was searching his look to meet it and smiled encouragingly, but then she stepped around to the foot end of the bed and climbed up there, coming to sit between his spread legs.

Elliot knew what would come now and groaned. As far as he already was, he also knew that it would be difficult for him to keep himself back.

_An almost impossible task!_ The thought flashed through his mind together with the first almost agonizing lightning of arousal that was caused by her first licks on his thighs, her hair tickling the insides of his legs. Her touches made him moan painfully… painfully aware of her presence and of his reactions.

His whole body tensed, the legs now straining against the robe belts. When she continued in more private regions he moved his hips to meet her, arching his back.

Olivia looked up from where she was crouching, her fingertips trailing teasingly up and down his inner thighs. She liked what she saw. He was completely tense, his head pressed in the pillows, eyes closed, lips slightly apart. His breaths were erratic.

Even as she now bowed down again, she continued to caress his thighs. Where her tongue now followed the syrup trail she reached delicate territory.

He moaned.

She stretched her tongue and slowly, in small circles, she licked away the chocolate. Against her tongue she felt him pulse.

He groaned.

Under her fingertips she felt his muscles harden and his futile attempts to get free.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

She grinned, still the tip of him between her teeth, just teasing it softly. Then she released this gentle hold and closed her lips over him, trying to see how far she could go.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh!!!"

Starting to writhe in joyful agony he raised his hips.

Olivia stopped caressing his thighs. She wrapped her arms around them from below to get a good hold of him and continued with her oral stimulation. His attempts to escape her were thwarted by her hold and the bonds.

Then she stopped.

Crouching between his legs she had a good view on him. She enjoyed watching his obvious _pain_, but then she got up and returned to the side of the bed. When she knelt down on the edge he opened his eyes to stare at her incredulously. She put a finger across his lips to prevent him from speaking. Then she continued with caressing his arms, from the wrists over the forearms down to the hollow of the elbows. There he was ticklish and it released effectively the heat and tension in him when she teased them with her fingertips.

"That's not fair!" he complained.

"Hmmm… you don't want to start without me… or do you? _That_ would not be fair."

"Still not fair!" he repeated as she left the bed again. He saw her pick something up from the nightstand, but could not spot what it was.

She returned to the end of the bed and knelt down there in front of it. Then she bent forward and blew her breath on him. The rush of air started up his heat again instantly, which made her chuckle. So she repeated it, getting a soft moan as response.

Olivia leaned on the bed and wrapped her right arm around his left thigh again. She smirked and then trailed the contours of his butterfly on his upper thigh with her fingernail.

Sucking in air he tried to remain calm, but felt his control slip. It became even harder to do when she leaned forward and pressed her mouth on the tattoo to suck on it, her open hair tickling his privates.

"Nooooo…" he yelped.

_Yes!_ she thought and made use of her teeth, too, nibbling and sucking on the spot, giving him a love mark. He writhed again.

"What… the hell… are you do…ing there?" he asked between hard gasps.

"That?" she smirked. "That was harmless."

Elliot did not think that it was _harmless_. He still could feel her teeth digging in his flesh.

She blew her breath on him to soothe him, but it just aroused him more when the air washed over him. His eyes were closed again. Still, he was tense with anticipation. She knew, what she wanted to do now was cruel, but she could not resist.

So she spooned a bit of ice cream out of the box and approached him with the filled spoon. Lightly the cold mass touched his tip and he froze. Wide-eyed he lay, unmoving, except for a muscle in his right thigh that fluttered with tension. He drew in a shuddering breath.

Encouraged she put the spoon softly against him and he yelped again. There was only one logical way to ease the cold of the ice cream… her hot mouth. She took him in and gently massaged him with her tongue.

It was almost more than he could endure. He panted.

"Liiiiiiiv!" he begged.

She knew she could not wait. So she let go of him and climbed onto the bed, straddling him. This time she was right above him, cautiously guiding him. Then she lowered herself down on him. Of course all what she had done to him had aroused her, too, but it was his pulsing in her now that drove her fast up to her climax and they both met each other in an explosion of delight.

She dropped down over him, too content to move for a moment. Then she remembered to release him and moved away from him to free his legs. Smiling she climbed up to him again and cuddled up to him.

"You're soooo mean," he said. He could not even hold or touch her, because his hands still were cuffed and bound to the headboard.

"I know…"

Snuggled against each other they drifted off into content sleep.

The End


End file.
